In recent years, a distributed power source has been introduced among consumer's facilities of grid power. Examples of distributed power sources include a photovoltaic cell, a fuel cell, or a storage battery. Output power from these distributed power sources are DC/AC converted by a power conversion device to be supplied to a load. The power conversion device includes a DC/DC converter that boosts a voltage of DC power output by the distributed power source and a DC/AC converter that converts the DC power of which the voltage is boosted into AC power.
Further, a hybrid type power conversion device compatible with a plurality of distributed power sources is known. The hybrid type power conversion device includes a DC/DC converter specified by each distributed power source and a DC/AC converter (for example, in Patent Literature 1).